


The Call of the Defiled

by UppityBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Other, Smut, klaroline kink, klarolinekink, seriously this thing is crazy out there where Caroline fucks Klaus when he’s a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: (Repost) Klaus and Caroline in a playful, smutty romp in a remote cabin.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Klaroline Kink





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Klaroline smutty times with a twist - scandalously sexy times while Klaus is in wolf form.

“He was mastered by the sheer surging of life, the tidal wave of being, the perfect joy of each separate muscle, joint, and sinew in that it was everything that was not death, that it was aglow and rampant, expressing itself in movement, flying exultantly under the stars.”   
― Jack London, _The Call of the Wild_

“There is an ecstasy that marks the summit of life, and beyond which life cannot rise. And such is the paradox of living, this ecstasy comes when one is most alive, and it comes as a complete forgetfulness that one is alive.”   
― Jack London, _The Call of the Wild_

* * *

The senseless, violent murder of helpless, innocent woodland creatures was wrong. So very wrong. Sighing, she set aside _The Call of the Wild_ , the book she had tried to distract herself with for the past hour. Klaus was out there in the snow-covered woods of Wyoming stalking his defenseless prey like the cold, blood-thirsty predator he was. And just thinking about him in his massive, muscular wolf form, hunting down weaker beings was turning her on in ways she hadn’t thought possible. Before she could ponder the potentially troubling ramifications of her innermost thoughts, the cabin door creaked open.

Klaus nudged open the heavy maple door with his muzzle and sauntered inside. He paused on the thick bearskin rug and with a mighty grunt, began shaking all of the powder-soft snow from his coarse gray and white coat.

As Caroline watched his powerful muscles rippling just under his skin, red-hot desire shot through her like a bullet. She saw that he was moving to crouch down, ready to reassume his human form, and suddenly she stopped him. “Wait!”

He quickly swung his head around to look at her, somewhat startled by her outburst.

She bit her lip, nervous about what she was getting ready to suggest. “Maybe just…don’t change back…yet.”

Klaus stared at her quizzically, the unspoken question between them.

Caroline hurriedly explained, thinking if her request tumbled out of her mouth all at once, she could get over the embarrassment sooner and not overthink things the way she normally did. “Could we…I mean, maybe you…or us, that is, try things a little differently this time? Just this once?”

The look he gave her conveyed his surprise, but also his intrigue.

“I mean, I’ve never done anything like…and I mean, I wouldn’t normally, but I trust you and you trust me and I’ve always wondered about…what it would be like if we…while you were still…” She stuttered, breathless at what she was boldly suggesting.

Klaus’ eyes glowed yellow as he realized her taboo desires. He slowly stalked toward the massive bed where she lay.

Flustered, she moved back from the edge of the bed, her messy blonde curls almost brushing against the carved wooden headboard. She let out a shaky breath as she maintained steady eye contact with Klaus. Even though she had witnessed Klaus’ wolf form on numerous occasions over the years, his incredible size always amazed her. His shoulders reached the top of the tall bed, allowing him to easily rest his enormous head upon the cashmere blanket she had left crumpled at the end of the bed. He huffed impatiently, clearly eager for her to start removing her nightclothes.

She slowly started sliding off her Natori chemise, the ivory silk and black lace complimenting her creamy skin. She left it in a pile by her feet and watched intently as Klaus placed his front forelimbs on the bed, angling his head toward her. With a low growl, he gently nudged the delicate lace with his black nose, inhaling her intoxicating scent deeply. _He was smelling her_. The thought set her heart racing. With his enhanced senses, he could easily detect her arousal. Normally by now, he would be whispering the most deliciously sinful things to her in his sensual accent. However, while in his wolf form, he was rendered speechless, which meant, Caroline realized with a devious little smile, that it was her turn to drive him wild with a lustful narrative.

“Can you smell how much I want you?” She cooed, laying back against her soft pillow. “I could hear you howling in the woods during your hunt.” She whispered confidentially, “I liked it. In fact, I’m jealous that you get to feel your beautiful body transform into another powerful creature.” She sighed with longing as she brought a hand slowly down her arm, caressing her skin softly. “I lay here in bed, touching my skin and wishing that it was you. Can you touch me, please?”

He flexed his powerful paws near her feet, and with a grunt, jumped onto the bed, stalking slowly toward her as though she were prey. His eyes flashed dangerously, as though he was going to eat her. She welcomed him to it with a smile. “Where would you like to start?” She asked, a little breathless at his close proximity.

Without hesitation, Klaus quickly brought his gray and white-speckled muzzle to her graceful neck, loudly breathing in her scent and panting with want. Caroline watched her wolf with hooded eyes as he traced both sides of her neck with his cold, wet nose, clearly trying to mark her with his own musky scent. He daringly began licking wide trails down her neck, reaching her swelling breasts. With a piercing whine, his long, soft tongue swirled around her sensitive nipples, stimulating them to harden instantly.

“Yes, just like that, baby.” She arched her back against him, brushing her diamond-like points against his firm chest. The coarse, thick fur rubbed against her delicate skin delightfully, making her groan as she whispered, “Can you suck them? Please, please suck them,” she begged.

With a huff of desperation, Klaus latched onto a hard nipple, furiously licking the smooth skin and closing his mouth around her breast as he gently tugged. Desire swirled within her, making her grit her teeth against screaming so loudly that he would think he had harmed her. She reached out and gripped his dense coat with her sharp nails, inhaling the scent of the woods and snow and the faint traces of blood from his hunting. “Klaus,” she moaned.

Her moan seemed to trigger a primal need within him and suddenly his fangs descended and he rubbed the sharp ends aggressively against her ivory skin. With infinite finesse, he trailed his curved fangs across her stiff nipples, making her back come off of the bed as she tugged his massive head closer to her throbbing breasts with a shout.

He growled more aggressively, nudging her to lay back against the pillow with his powerful head. She complied, panting with anticipation as he moved back to her legs, the golden glow of his eyes instantly warming her. “Do you want me to spread my legs for you?” She asked, her voice trembling with desire.

He held her gaze steadily, his long tongue dipping out of his mouth to lick across his face. Caroline moved her hands down her breasts, savoring in the cold wetness he left behind before sliding down to the tops of her creamy thighs. He watched her small hands with interest, intent on not missing a single sensual movement. Watching him closely, she seductively pushed apart her soft thighs, purposefully allowing her fingers to linger near her trembling core.

Klaus emitted an impatient huff, nudging her fingers out of the way as he brought his nose to her center and breathed her in, allowing her arousal to wash over him. Noticing her sharp intake of breath, he began purposefully pushing his muzzle against her clit, rubbing her sensitive little button with his cold, wet nose. The stark contrast of the cool dampness against her hot core overloaded her senses and she could feel her orgasm was near the tipping point. “You make it feel so good,” she groaned, lightly grinding her pelvis against his face.

As though taking her breathless compliment as a challenge, his long tongue snaked out and began darting around her folds, lapping gently at the quivering skin. “Klaus,” she shouted, as his tongue suddenly plunged into her, and he aggressively licked at her warm, wet cavern. Her orgasm exploded through her body, her molten core erupting around his clever tongue. He curved the end of his tongue to catch every drop of her desire, intent upon not wasting any of her dewy essence. She continued pumping her hips, riding on his tongue until she was completely spent.

As she lay there, trying to catch her breath, Klaus sat up in between her toned legs, staring at her expectantly. She raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction and as her gaze drifted, she noticed his imposing erection, nearly as large as his human form and casting a rosy glow in the firelight. She scrambled onto her elbows with a slight squeak. “Oh!” She bit her lip nervously, “You want to…while you’re still…with me?”

Sensing her hesitation, he softly huffed, lightly licking the top of her still-trembling thigh.

Watching his tongue dart out to lick his lips again, desire throbbed through her once more and Caroline realized that her curiosity extended to coupling with Klaus while he was fully ensconced within his wolf form. “Ok.” She whispered, practically vibrating with anticipation.

She carefully arranged herself on all fours, and with a shiver of delight, heard him began to pant loudly when presented with her round, firm behind. Without hesitation, he eagerly mounted her, his claws scratching down her shoulders as he fully thrust within her. 

Her body was on fire as he filled her with his thickened member. He was too big, too strong, and too perfect, and she groaned in pleasure as he kept hitting all of her sensitive places buried deep within. Every powerful thrust drove her trembling hands and knees further into the soft mattress, and his contented growls communicated his own pleasurable release was not far away. His coarse fur chaffed sensually against her smooth back as he roughly pushed on her, driving his engorged penis further inside.

With a moan, she fell over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her violently and she felt him suddenly still and the hot rush of his desire shot through her. Both of them panting, they collapsed against each other, laying in a pile of fur and sweat-soaked skin in the middle of the bed.

With a contented sigh, she lazily brushed her fingers through his fur. She slyly whispered, “You know, if I had realized how sexy Klaus London’s subject matter could be, I would have paid closer attention during class.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smutty Klaroline times including Klaus in wolf form

The air crackled around their heaving bodies as his bones rustled back into place, transforming Klaus from a powerful, dangerous (and surprisingly sexy) beast into an even more powerful, deadly monster — whose sex appeal was undeniable. Caroline traced her palm over his sweat-soaked thighs, loving how his muscles twitched beneath her delicate touch. “That was the most erotic experience of my life. Nothing we do after that will compare.”

Klaus growled lowly, sitting up suddenly and pulling her against his bare chest, encircling her with his muscular arms. “Challenge accepted.” His strong hands began massaging tiny circles along her arms, molding her ivory skin with his insistent fingers. “As much as I agree that the pleasurable event we experienced is unique amongst the exploits of my immortal life, I must admit that I found myself distracted by a missing element.”

Confused, Caroline tilted her head up to gaze at him. “What was it?”

His dimples impishly cut into his cheeks as he grinned. “While I relish the powerful wolf inside, I detest how its form renders me speechless.” He trailed his fingers along her delicate jawline, and teasingly explained, “I derive an incomparable enjoyment out of telling you all manner of erotic, sinful things while I worship this exquisite body of yours.” 

Blushing prettily, she arched her neck within his warm embrace and playfully nipped at the base of his throat, causing him to groan. “It’s one of my favorite parts as well.”

Klaus’ grip tightened as he dipped down to whisper in her ear, “Allow me to show you mine.” He moved their entwined bodies back against the carved wooden headboard and continued his sensual massage of her trembling arms. “Oh, sweetheart, how you shiver and blush as I tease you with my words while I torture you with my body. I confess my dirtiest, nastiest, delightful desires that mirror your own.” He moved his fingers to her sides, tickling her skin before brushing them under her breasts. “I can feel how your breasts quiver for me. They desperately crave my touch.” His index fingers traced a path under their soft weight. “Shall I touch them, Caroline? Your tender globes seem to ache for me to explore their sweet flesh.” 

“Yes, please,” she said through clenched teeth, her desire for his hands apparent. She arched her back, impatiently thrusting her breasts closer to his waiting hands.

He chuckled, grasping her breasts with both hands, delighting in her strangled moan as he kneaded them with a firm grip, marking her flesh as his. “Your nipples are so hard; I could pull on them all day, sweetheart, rolling them back and forth as you beg for release.”

Caroline groaned at the feeling of his touch coupled with his delicious accent. “Baby, you make them feel so good. I loved how you tugged on them with your teeth when you were a wolf,” she confessed, her eyes widening slightly in embarrassment.

With a growl rumbling deep within Klaus’ firm chest, he flashed in front of her, pinning her to the soft bed. He began furiously licking at her shivering mounds before sucking a pink nipple into his mouth. His eyes flashed golden as he pulled at the twitching little points, making her moan. He swirled his tongue against her flesh before moving back slightly to gaze intensely at her once more. “Like that, love? Tell me, does it make you tremble for me? Do you positively ache for more?”

“Yes, God yes,” she nodded furiously. “I always want you, Klaus.”

Klaus smirked down at her, pinching her nipple. “Let me test you just to be sure.” He forcefully pulled apart her thighs, delighting in her startled cry. He slowly eased in a digit, then another as he felt her body tremble with anticipation. “The smell of your arousal is intoxicating, sweetheart, especially to my wolf. I became enraptured by your decadent scent as I knelt before you in my wolf’s body.” He continued pumping his fingers within her as she cried out in ecstasy below him. “And then,” he purred seductively, “the first taste of your sugary desire on my tongue was nearly my undoing, especially when you curled those sensual thighs around my head, drawing me even closer to your succulent warmth.”

“Please, please,” Caroline begged helplessly. “I need you!”

“I know,” he said cheekily. “You’re positively soaking, love.” He leaned over her, unrelenting as he continued his forceful strokes within her. “But what do you need? My fist? My tongue? My cock?” He tilted his head teasingly. “Tell me _exactly_ how you wish for me to make you to come, sweetheart.”

Caroline’s blue eyes blazed at him as she rode his hand. “Your cock,” she groaned in desperation. “I’m so ready for you.” She gasped as he quickly replaced his fingers with his rigid length, splitting her open further as she rubbed against his lean body. She angled her hips, relishing the feeling of being filled so completely by her lover.

Klaus moaned as he gripped her creamy ass cheeks, moving her up and down his cock as he took his pleasure. “Feeling your magnificent release is a thing of beauty. Love, your body curves around my cock in its pursuit of ecstasy, and I can’t hold on,” he groaned as he sped up his movements, becoming lost in the remnants of her orgasm as he found his own satisfaction. He crumpled on top of her moist body, still deeply ensconced within her.

As they slowly caught their breath, Caroline kissed him softly. “That was spectacular,” she whispered.

“I told you,” he cockily replied.

She took a breath, somewhat hesitant as she asked, “How do you feel about creating another unique event?”

Klaus cocked a questioning eyebrow. “What did you have in mind, love?”

Caroline blushed and said, “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to go down on you. You know, while you’re, you’re in…” she trailed off helplessly, still somewhat uncomfortable with this new aspect of sexual exploration within their relationship.

His eyes flashed golden as he wrapped her in his arms. “You want to suck my cock while I’m a wolf.” He crashed his lips into hers, kissing her furiously. As they broke apart, he growled lowly, “It’s a possibility I’ve often entertained, but never thought you would be interested in. Oh, love, you are full of delicious little surprises.” Without another word, he pushed off of her, the air becoming heavy with the sound of his bones reassembling into his other powerful form.

A beautiful, gray and white wolf sat before Caroline, his golden eyes emanating a predatory glow that left her breathless. Klaus gracefully stretched out on the bed beside her, his coarse, thick fur brushing against her soft skin. He leveled a heated gaze at her, silently communicating his desire. He moved one leg lazily along her hip, his claws lightly scratching her smooth ivory surface.

Caroline slid her body down the length of his massive wolf form, running her fingers through his fur and grinning at his impatient huff. She stopped her movements when she reached his imposing erection and touched its glistening tip lightly with her tongue. “Is this what you want, baby?” She took another swipe along one side. “Is this what you need,” she cooed, taking his piercing whine as a sign of approval. Ducking her head, she encased his rigid flesh within her mouth, swirling her tongue as she sucked.

His salt-kissed essence bubbled to the surface and she lapped at the pool with her tongue, causing Klaus to emit a strangled growl. She covered his base with her hands, stroking him as she continued her exploration with her mouth. He bucked his hips violently, trying to push more of himself into her welcoming, wet cavern. “Almost there,” she whispered, catching his burning gaze. “Let me be good to you.”

Panting now, Klaus’ low growls encouraged Caroline to increase her sensual movements. She could feel he was ready, and as she lightly nipped his skin, his cock began to spasm, filling her with his release. She cleaned his trembling length with her tongue, not wanting to miss a single drop of his desire.

Licking her lips with immense satisfaction, she crawled back up his body and said, “I think Klaus London just made _Fifty Shades_ his bitch.” 


End file.
